


Mistletoe

by Hook_yarn_and_stitchmarker



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hook_yarn_and_stitchmarker/pseuds/Hook_yarn_and_stitchmarker
Summary: This is for  Thatgirlclutchinganotebook for the 2017 Trekmas secret santa. Hope you like it!





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiamat100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamat100/gifts).



If you asked Sylvia Tilly what her favourite part of the holiday season was, she’d say it was mistletoe. Or, to be exact, kissing her roommate under it. It all started when Michael let slip she’d never celebrated traditional earth holidays such as Christmas, and when she heard that. Tilly got it into her head to correct that immediately! The mess hall had a large fir tree, tastefully decorated with silver and blue decorations. Tinsel was draped along the corridors and the best of all? A small sprig of fresh mistletoe cheekily hung above the door frame to their quarters.


End file.
